


Office Politics

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [22]
Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John will always be obnoxious and disliked, except at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Office_. The first couple lines are lifted from the movie. No beta

"Oh, Abigail, Abigail, I have such a desire to knock heads together!" John Adams declared when he came home from work one evening.

She didn't look the least bit sympathetic when he entered the living room, where she was reading. "That's because you make everything so complicated."

"Oh do I?" He flung himself onto the couch beside her, having discarded his coat, tie, shoes, and socks for the evening. "How do I manage that?"

Abigail calmly turned the page of her book. "You've been harping on the issue of separating from UK, Inc for so long that the others probably tune you out before you even start now."

"Hmm, that may explain the glazed looks I've been seeing lately." John folded his arms across his chest, but he had to admit that she had a point.

She set her book aside and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Just find someone else to suggest it and they'll actually _listen_."

"No matter who I ask, Dickinson will suspect I had a hand in it." He turned his head to kiss her softly, combing his fingers through her beautiful red hair.

Smiling, she turned her head to press a kiss to his palm. "Ben will help, I'm sure."

"Of course he will." John smiled, tugging her into his lap to kiss her again, this time teasing her lips with his tongue.

Abigail opened readily to him, winding her arms around his neck. "Are we done talking about your work, then?"

"For now."

"For the rest of the evening."

She was right.


End file.
